los tres diamantes
by Yuuko95
Summary: es una historia mia, dos amigoa de la infancia, el padre de ellamuerto y el de el en la carcel pero se escapa, un testamento por parte delpadre de ella, ellos van a buscar los diamantes faltantes, encuentran a unchico que intenta robarlos ¿k pasara ahora?


**Los Tres Diamantes**

**Rubí Parte 1**

**D****aniel capitulo 1**

**H****oy han traído a una niña a casa, creo que tiene mi misma edad, pero esta muy triste, papá la ha encerrado en su habitación, voy a ver lo que le pasa y se estaba arañando el cuello, la detuve y de repente se echo a llorar la intenté consolar pero ella siguió llorando durante toda la noche y yo no me separé de ella.**

**C****uando dejo de llorar, me di cuenta de que la había visto antes en algún lugar pero no recordaba donde fue, me dijo que a sus padres los habían matado y yo me disculpé con ella, no quería que volviera a llorar, así que la tumbé en la cama y se durmió muy rápido.**

**A****l día siguiente entré en su habitación, para ver como seguía, y ella estaba mirando por la ventana, la invite a jugar al jardín, para que le diera un poco de aire fresco, y ella sonrió leve mente, creo que me he enamorado de su hermosa sonrisa.**

**E****stuvimos jugando al escondite, al piílla-piílla y ella me hizo una corona de flores. Siempre estábamos jugando pero un día llego un hombre de negro, le reconocí era mi padre, ella al verlo se escondió de tras de mi, le pregunte a mi padre pero el no respondió se limito a coger a Alicia muy fuerte del brazo, ella se agarro a mi, pero mi padre me separo de ella con un puñetazo en el estomago llevándose con el a Alicia. Seguí a mi padre y Alicia hasta la habitación de Alicia donde mi padre le encerró, le pregunte a mi padre que por que la había encerrado si no había echo nada malo, el no respondió lo único que hizo fue encerrarme a mi también en mi cuarto, que rea la habitación continua de la de Alicia. Yo no pare de llorar pensando en que no volverla a ver nunca mas, de repente se me ocurrió una idea pasar a la habitación de Alicia a través de la ventana, me subí al marco de la ventana y la llame ella estaba tirada en la cama llorando al verme en la ventana se asusto mucho y vino corriendo para abrir la ventana para que no me matase.**

_**Tú**__** estas loco como se te ocurre montarte en la ventana te podrías a ver matado, tonto**__** – **__**me dijo abrazándome y llorando, creo que no debí a ver lo echo-tonto mas que tonto.**_

_**L**__**o siento, no volveré a hacerlo mas te lo prometo- le dije abrazándola y ella mirándome con cara de cordero degollado-solo quería ver como estabas. Te a echo algo, te a pegado o algo. – dije preocupado, porque solo yo se como se pone cuando se enfada entonces por propia experiencia me había preocupado por ella.**_

_**N**__**o solo me a encerrado y me ha dicho "que no te vea otra vez fuera de esta habitación o lo lamentarás"-dijo todavía abrazada a mi.**_

_**S**__**erá mejor que le hagas caso no querrás verle de mal humor, te lo prometo.**_

_**V**__**ale te are caso pero, ¿Cómo nos vamos a ver entonces?**_

_**N**__**o te preocupes yo vendré aquí todos los días al ver a mi padre que se va a acostar,¿vale? Así que será mejor que tengas siempre la ventana abierta.**_

_**V**__**ale, te prometo que dejare siempre la ventana abierta.- dijo con una media sonrisa y cogiendome la mano – te sigue soliendo el puñetazo de tu padre, ¿verdad? – dijo dando en el clavo y preocupándose.**_

_**N**__**o te preocupes, no es nada, ya no me duele. **_

_**V**__**ale, siéntate en la cama así no te dolerá tanto- dijo llevándome a su cama y sentándose a mi lado.**_

_**T**__**e puedo hacer una pregunta.**_

_**C**__**laro, adelante siempre que pueda responderla, ¿de que se trata?**_

_**¿P**__**or qué mi padre te ha encerrado, todavía no calzo a entender?**_

_**Creo que es por mi seguridad, ya que nunca sabes donde esta el peligro, te acuerdas que te dije que a lo mejor, los que mataron a mi padre venían a por mi.**_

_**Y**__**a lo se, pero yo nunca dejaría que te pasara algo malo**_

_**L**__**o se y te lo agradezco… pero no devarias estar conmigo no quiero que te hagan daño – dijo mirandome con ojos de suplica.**_

_**L**__**o se pero tampoco puedes estar sola necesitas a alguien que te defienda.**_

_**V**__**ale, tienes razón… pero no te arriesgues demasiado ¿entendido?**_

_**E**__**ntendido.**_

_**Ahora ¿puedo preguntarte algo yo?**_

_**C**__**laro, siempre que este en mi mano el realizarlo ¿de que se trata?**_

_**¿Podrías quedarte conmigo esta noche o por lo menos hasta que me duerma? – dijo poniéndose colorada.**_

_**C**__**on la luz de la luna que entraba desde la ventana y aquel sonrojo ella estaba preciosa, con una dulce sonrisa pintada en la cara parecía un… ángel, me quede un rato embobado mirándola.**_

_**D**__**aniel ¿estas bien?- dijo acercando su cara a la mía haciendo que fuera yo el sonrojado esta vez.**_

_**Si, no te preocupes- dije desviando la mirada para que no notara mi sonrojo.**_

_**¿De verdad que estas bien?**_

_**Si ya te he dicho que no te preocupes solo estaba pensando solo eso.**_

_**D**__**e acuerdo si tu lo dices… esto… **__**D**__**aniel.**_

_**S**__**i dime- se notaba que los dos estábamos nerviosos. No es que fuera con la primera chica que estuviera cerca pero nunca antes me había puesto tan nervioso como con ella.**_

_**S**__**obre lo que te he preguntado antes, ¿Qué me dices?**_

_**S**__**i, claro que me quedare, si con eso te quedas mas tranquila, por mi no hay problema.- dije con una sonrisa que, por lo que parece, nos tranquilizo tanto a ella como a mi – Tranquila, yo velare tus sueños, no te pasara nada.**_

_**E**__**lla se tumbo en su cama y yo a su lado. Ella se quedo dormida enseguida o por lo menos eso me pareció a mi, por mi parte no podía lograr conciliar el sueño, pero al ver la dulce cara de Alicia, durmiendo tan placidamente, no pude parar de pensar en que ella era como un ángel de verdad, así me pase casi toda la noche hasta que caí en los brazos de Morfeo observando su dulce sonrisa.**_

_**A la noche siguiente tal y como lo planeamos entre por su ventana, no pude evitar de pensar en ella todo el día deseando poder verla de nuevo, y ella me contó que de pequeños jugábamos juntos, al decir eso me acorde mucho si que había cambiado pero seguía teniendo su dulce y angelical sonrisa, su manera de mirar, no en esos aspectos no había cambiado nada. También que hacia unos meses mi padre había quedado con el suyo y ella sin querer escucho parte de una conversación entre nuestros padres y decían que nos íbamos a casar en cuanto ella cumpliera el año que viene, cuando los dos cumpliéramos, los 18 años de edad, cuando me lo dijo se puso muy colorada y me dijo que nunca me había olvidado, me puse asta rojo solo de imaginarme a los dos en el altar vestida de blanco, no paraba de dar gracias porque fuera de noche así no se notaba lo colorado que estaba.**_

_**Ella de repente volvió a llorar, yo no sabia porque estaba llorando así que la consolé diciendo que no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño y en ella apareció una sonrisa como de alivio por estar allí con ella, como ya era tarde ella me pidió:**_

_**D**__**aniel, ¿te podrías quedar… quedar un rato mas antes de irte a tu cuarto?**_

_**C**__**laro, si así te quedas mas tranquila. – dije con una sonrisa pintada en la cara, desde que llego no paro de sonreír, para ella siempre tengo una sonrisa sincera en la cara.**_

_**Y**__** como la noche anterior nos volvimos a dormir juntos, esta noche no tarde tanto como la anterior en caer ante los brazos de Morfeo, nos despertamos con el amanecer y quedamos en que después de la cena tendría la ventana.**_

_**Y**__**o entraba todas las noches a su habitación y le contaba historias que me inventaba para ella y realmente lee gustaban mis historias, durante una semana todo iba muy bien pero un día... mi padre nos descubrió y la cogio del brazo apretando con mucha fuerza yo le pegue en puñetazo en la barriga y la soltó, me acerque a Alicia y la abrace, escuche a mi padre que se levantaba y puse a Alicia detrás de mi, cuando mi padre me miro pude ver en sus ojos lo enfadado y sorprendido por haberlo desobedecido, me puse en modo de defensa y el se abalanzó sobre mi, empezamos a forcejear, le di otro puñetazo y le dije a Alicia: **_

_**V**__**ete y llama a la policía.**_

_**P**__**ero… - dijo ella preocupada - ¿y tu que piensas hacer?**_

_**L**__**e distraeré y te daré tempo para que llames a la policía y les cuentes lo que ha pasado – dije mirándole a los ojos – No me pasara nada te lo prometo – la abrace y le dije secándole una lagrima que corría por su mejilla – ahora nos volveremos a ver y estaré bien no dejare que me pase nada – y se parándome de ella y poniéndome otra vez en defensa ya que mi padre se acababa de levantar y tirandose encima para darme un puñetazo que yo esquivé - ¡ Ya, vete ahora!**_

_**E**__**lla se fue y hizo exactamente lo que le dije, cuando llego la policía le explico la situación en la que estaba, de repente escucharon un golpe que venia de arriba, para ser exactos de la habitación de Alicia, subieron a la habitación y vieron a mi padre en el suelo inconsciente y a mi levantadome con un poco de dificultad y con la mano en la cabeza, del golpe que me había dado, Alicia vino corriendo hacia mi y abrazándome, por lo visto al verme pelear con mi padre se asusto mucho, y de repente empezó a llorar por verme bien.**_


End file.
